1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with example embodiments relate to a redundant array of inexpensive/independent disk (RAID)-6 data storage device and a data storage system including the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the field of computer storage, RAID is a data storage virtualization technology that combines multiple physical disk drive components into a single logical unit for the purposes of data redundancy and/or performance improvement. Data is distributed across the physical disk drive components in one among several ways referred to as RAID levels depending on the level of redundancy and performance.
Standard RAID levels include RAID 0 through RAID 6. RAID 6 consists of block-level striping with double distributed parity. Double parity provides fault tolerance up to two failed drives.
While a read operation is being performed in a RAID 6 data system including data storage devices, an error correction code (ECC) decoder of the RAID 6 data system performs ECC decoding on data that has been read from one among the data storage devices. When uncorrectable error occurs during the ECC decoding, a RAID controller included in the data storage device reads data from the other data storage devices and recovers the uncorrectable error using the data. Such error recovery takes a lot of time. Therefore, an efficient error recovery method is desired.